My Reason is Love
by Ngo oi ney
Summary: That day, it was raining outside. It was the day that she would find out. It was easier to tell her than I had expected...


**Love is My Reason**

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I did not create these characters, nor do I own them so don't try to get me in trouble. I hope you like this story. It is a one-shot. (I wish it was longer...oh well...) Have fun!_

* * *

There's the person I love. She sits in front of me everyday in class. Sakura doesn't know how I feel. I've never told her. I want to, but I don't know how. It is just so difficult. Being around her makes me nervous. I'm not sure how she feels about me. All I know is that we're very good friends, but she might not see us as more than that. I hope that she does though. 

**O0o0O**

That day, it was raining outside. Syaoran and I had stayed after school. We had volunteered to help clean the classroom. It was getting dark outside. You could hear the raindrops slowly patter against the windows. We had finished our work twenty minutes ago, but we couldn't leave without getting completely soaked. It was late. We just sat there in silence, watching the mesmerizing rain.

Syaoran was strangely quiet, but I guess, so was I. We tried to start conversation, but our attempts continuously failed. We would always end up back in that awkward lull after every few words.

I was happy to be sitting here, alone in the same room as my friend, but there were other feelings that I had too. It was fear and a bit of sadness. I was afraid of saying something stupid. I was afraid of doing something stupid. I didn't want anything to happen to our friendship. I didn't want him to find another reason to push me away further.

Syaoran used to be open with me, after all, he is one of my best, most precious, friends, but recently… he just doesn't seem to be comfortable anymore. He seems so distant sometimes. I wanted to know why, and so I broke our silence.

"Syaoran?" I said, a little shakily, as turned around to look at him. He was standing right next to me, looking down at my face.

"Yes Sakura?" he said gently, as if it was the first time he had ever talked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's… it's you." He looked confusedly at me. "You've been acting strange, differently, around me lately. Syaoran, I just want to know why? Did I do something to upset you?" I was nervous and so I let my words out quickly, like a waterfall. I didn't notice that tears came out with them. The few salty drops flowed down my face just like the rain outside.

Syaoran didn't say anything. Thunder filled the room, and lightning illuminated his blank face. Slowly, he sat down next to me. I couldn't stand his quiet presence anymore. The tears came in a flood. I tried to leave, but Syaoran caught my hand as I stood up, pulling me back down, closer to him. I buried my face into his shoulder and simply cried. I could not stop, nor did I really want to. It was comforting. Syaoran still, remained soundless.

After a while, my eyes ran out of water, though it didn't feel like they should have. I didn't move. Eventually, Syaoran stirred, and I decided that, maybe, I should sit up. He seemed sad.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I didn't realize that I was doing anything to hurt you."

"Syaoran, I'm just worried about you… about us. Why have you been so distant?" Tears threatened to come again, but I determinedly held them back.

He took my hands and gently squeezed them. Looking into my eyes, he finally told me why.

"Love is my reason."

He said it simply, like it was something that he could have said everyday, like it was an obvious thing. This time, I let the sobs out, but it was no longer because I was sad. I was too happy. He wasn't angry with me. He loved me. I hugged him tightly, and Syaoran embraced me back.

We stayed in each others arms until the rain had stopped coming down.

**O0o0O**

It's been a while since that night. Sakura finally knows how I feel. It was actually easier to tell her than I had originally thought. I should have told her sooner. That way, she would have needed to waste so many tears. I'm sure now that Sakura shares the same feelings that I have. I love her and she loves me.

We're happy now and we always will be, together. Love is the reason...

* * *

_I hope that some of the readers enjoyed this story. Please submit a review. Please please please! I would really appreciate any comments that you may have. I would write faster and betterif I knew that someone actually cares for my writing._


End file.
